Organisms such as barnacles, mussels, and algae are likely to adhere to in-water structures and ships. For example, in a ship, the adhesion of organisms causes a problem such as hindrance of efficient travel and waste of fuel. Conventionally, an antifouling coating composition is applied on the surface of the ship or the like in order to prevent the adhesion of organisms.
WO 2011/046086 (PTD 1) discloses an antifouling coating composition containing a silicon atom-containing resin as a vehicle and a thermoplastic resin and/or a plasticizer.
Meanwhile, in the case of forming a coating film at a portion where friction with a liquid (for example, seawater) occurs, for example, on a ship, from the viewpoint of reducing fuel consumption for navigation and energy saving of the ship, reducing frictional resistance with the liquid by the coating film is desired.
As a paint having a capability of reducing frictional resistance with a liquid (hereinafter also referred to as “low friction performance”), WO 2005/116155 (PTD 2) discloses a coating composition containing a vehicle resin and specific organic polymer particles.